


Sense of Perspective

by Kalloway



Category: Frontier Line
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Looking up at the stars...





	Sense of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> May 5th, 2018. The opening line was the challenge. Hooray for finally getting around to something for Frontier Line!

The night sky was full of stars.

That was something that never changed, no matter the year or planet or... how he was looking at them. He could no longer lay back and stargaze, not that he often had, but every now and then when he needed a sense of perspective, it was good to stop and look up and think a little. When he needed a moment of not being the Red Devil or Red Dragoon of even just Colonel Berg. When he was a little tired of his current situation, not that he could even physically be tired anymore.

Just aware.

But it was something, and he'd hold on to it as long as he could. Hopefully this war would end and then he'd...

Berg turned to head back into the hangar for the night. Some things weren't worth thinking about, even on the most perfect of nights for thought.


End file.
